Demitri's Fantastique: Carys
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Samuel Loomis life changes once he meets a young patient with a gift and a curse. (based off the Halloween remake).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **For those that are new the Fantastique is a futuristic recording of an erotic nature. This is a brake from my original work 'The Frau' which is a sequel to my fanfic 'Droog'. For those that are interested in my original works I'm under the penname MissStrange at FictionPress. Once the New Year comes around I'll be publishing a sequel of 'The Frau' call 'Fall of the North'. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam stared at the file of his 2:00 patient; right now it was 1:30. The patient was female by the name of Carys Welsh. The girl suffers from multiple mental problems one of them being a form of Munchausen syndrome. She firmly believes she's been raped multiple times after her parents died at 12. The doctors examined her after she claimed the fact only to find her hymen still perfectly intact. No tearing, no bruises, no cuts not even traces of semen. The girl was perfectly a virgin yet she still claims she had been raped. Other then the fictitious disorder she suffered from anxiety, depression, and on occasion violent bursts of anger which is why she was handed over to the good Dr. Samuel Loomis.

He looked up from the file to his clock, it read 1:50. Ten minutes before he could meet her in person. He stared back at the file without really looking at it. Personally he didn't want to be here, he had been feeling 'under the weather' since his second wife separated from him about a year and ten months. In public, most specifically work, he can pull off a smile and say convincingly that everything's going to be fine weather it be his patients or himself. In public places he wore a mask but in private the smile was replaced with a frown and the tears always comes along, sometimes uncontrollably.

If it wasn't for the prescriptions he wrote himself (under the name Travis Snow) he would have killed himself earlier. Sam kept his own 'under the weather' to himself as much as he possibly could. So far nobody has said anything. A part of him was thankful nobody found out but there was a small part of him that wished someone would know how much pain he was in, someone that will….

Sam looked up and automatically painted the smile on his face, "Well hello, Carys it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. She was indeed a very pretty girl with brunette hair and deep blue eyes as the ocean. To him it was a pity the girl had to claim a horrible crime as rape in order to get attention when she could have any man she wanted. Most certainly not me, he thought to himself as he specifically remembered what his wife, Ginger said to him after he caught her sleeping with a 20-something in their bed, "You're not attractive anymore, Samuel."

Just when they sat down Carys held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "Before we do anything Dr. Loomis I would like it if you gave me your hand again." Sam cocked an eyebrow, it was a strange request yet certainly harmless. Through most of his years as a psychologist he had heard much bizarre requests then just holding out his hand. Thinking nothing of it he held out his hand again. She held his hand into both of hers which soft and for some strange reason….intimate.

"Is it alright if I call you Sam?"

"What….oh yes, you can call me Sam," he said feeling very uneasy. Carys closed her eyes not speaking for a minute. He felt something cold go up his arm then all the way up his spine. He felt like he'd been dipped in the Arctic. Finally she spoke.

"Sam, you wanted to be a psychologist when you were in boarding school. There was a girl by the name of Judy that you saw everyday sitting on a swing always looking sad so you wondered why and decided to talk to her. You were the first person she ever talked about her abuse in her home. In ten years you'll see her again."

Sam's eyes were wide with fear. He wanted to her to stop but he couldn't. Somehow she was keeping him quiet. The truth got worse as she continued, "When you saw her again it was when you finally became a U.S. citizen in 1960, the two of you got married a year later. It was all good until she caught you with….._Ginger_."

"Stop," he said almost out of breath. She opened her eyes, their was a malevolence to them so great that his very bones shook in fright. "No," she said simply then closed her eyes again inflicting more pain in his heart.

"You divorced Judy soon after she found out. You told her she was too much for you to handle. Before she left she told you 'I love you'. A month later you marry Ginger. Judy was ten years, Ginger was 13 years. For 13 years Ginger never said 'I love you'." Sam looked down to the floor in shame. Already he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He closed them tight hoping none of them would escape his eyes, hoping he'll get through this enough to go somewhere private and get himself back together….even though he felt broken for a long time.

As for Carys she was doing this out of pure spite. She had went through two shrinks, one ended up in a mental hospital and the other went to prison. She hated it when people called her crazy when she knew what happened to her was real and shrinks were the ultimate insult. After the death of her parents she was put into foster care were she was raped repeatedly by cult members that run the facility. When she was first raped an angel appeared to her saying she will always be pure until love found her. Apparently love didn't find her and not to mention hurt every time her hymen healed. It was as if her body was in denial while her memory knew what really happened. At least there were benefits to her curse, she could see into other people's memory, just like she was doing to Dr. Loomis. She was either expecting rage or fear but she wasn't expecting him to cry.

"Alright, alright, you win! I'm a terrible person and….now I'm paying for it every time I visit Judy at St. Peter's cemetery!" he yelled, not looking at her. She thankfully let his hand go but the cold was still there. At this point there was no hiding his sadness, she practically cut him open by force. The tears flowed down his face like rivers, it was very difficult to breath. "I….just wish…..God….would just let me die," he cried.

Oh holy shit, she thought quickly putting her hand over his eyes. He wanted to ask what she was doing only to fall into darkness. After she put him to sleep she got the tissues to wipe the tears from his face and dragged him to the floor. What she was about to do was another gift that was a little kinder then the first one. Carys laid on the floor right next to him. She held his hand and went into his dreams.

Carys was in a ball room wearing a white dress and carried a red umbrella. She doesn't know why she carries a red umbrella in her dream or for that matter in another person's dream but for some reason she carries an umbrella. The room was cheery with laughter and dancing except for the person in the corner who was getting severely rained upon by a small black cloud over his head. "Well at least I'm going to put this damn umbrella to use," she said to herself. She walked over to the person in the corner, he had his head down on the table hidden away in his arms. She could tell he was sad and lonely by how withdrawn he looked. She opened up the umbrella and held it under the rain cloud Once the man noticed the rain stopped pouring he looked up at her.

"Have you come to hurt me some more?" asked Samuel, his face was wet from the rain but she could tell by the red tiredness of his eyes he had been crying. At that moment she felt really, really guilty.

"No, I came here to apologize abut earlier," she said, the rain began to lessen its downpour on the doctor, the cloud was a dark grey instead of a black. At least he was getting better. "Um…look Dr. Loomis-"

"You can call me Sam."

"Sam….I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had enough of being accused of Munchkin syndrome."

"You mean Munchausen syndrome."

"Yeah that one," Carys said laughing, she was glad he was laughing with her and that the rain along with the cloud was getting brighter. They were silent for a moment staring at each other. It was rare for a man to look handsome at an old age. Must be the crystal blue eyes that bring out the rest of his face, she thought. "Well….do you want to dance?" she asked holding out her hand. It was very awkward but they did go out on the dance floor but they didn't get the chance to dance. Sam spotted Michal in the crowd watching them.

"We've got to leave," he said urgently as Myers started walking toward them. Carys wanted to ask what the rush was but saw the reason when she saw a man with a white mask coming after them. They ran through the crowd, Carys turned several times to find the man was still on their tail until they came to a red door. Sam let her go first then himself and closed the door quickly behind them. Sam relaxed for a minute or two then discovered they were moving.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're on a train," said Carys looking outside to the desert moving before them. It had been a while since Sam was on a train and they were usually never this luxurious. The cabin they were in was nicely decorated in red gold and orange but there weren't any seats. Instead there was a bed in the middle of the cabin. Being a dream he thought nothing of it until they went though a tunnel.

Once they were in the tunnel a feeling of lust came over them. Carys didn't really understand the feeling very well. What she mistaken for a fever Sam knew instantly it was arousal and he was trying to get out but the door wouldn't open. He didn't want to hurt her even though he hadn't had sex in a long, long while. Before the separation Ginger would always make an excuse on why she wasn't in the mood. Once he looked over to Carys laying in bed unbuttoning the front of her dress he couldn't help himself.

Usually when a man threw himself on her she would try and fight back but under this fever called lust she let him have his way with her. This was the first time she was actually enjoying what was happening to her. The way he touched her made her shiver in pleasure she never knew existed but that was nothing once he took her. Usually being penetrated would hurt but on this case it actually felt great. Every time he thrust himself inside her it drawn her closer to that moment she thought she never get to experience (in this case it was three times).

As for Sam it had been a while since he had sex and it was greater that she was enjoying it. As great as this was he had to let go. He let Carys on top of him so he can watch her body tremble in pleasure till the very end once he finally came. The heat of his seed so intense she threw her head back screaming in ecstasy. Once the feeling subsided she crashed her body into his kissing him passionately then darkness was upon them for a moment. Carys didn't know they were back into reality until Sam pushed her away from his lips.

"Carys, what are you doing?"

Immediately she got off him feeling embarrassed. Sam didn't remember what happened but Carys knew perfectly well but he might not believe her. She was about to run out the door not expecting another appointment from Dr. Loomis until he stopped her from walking out.

"Wait, don't leave. What did you do?"

"You will not believe me."

"Well whatever it is I want to thank you for whatever you did. It's been a long time since I felt happy. If you want we can have another appointment on Monday," he said with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're not mad and again I'm sorry." Carys was about to leave when Sam pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. It had been so long since he felt special, it was a first for her. Once he let her leave he was wanted to go home with her but knew that was impossible at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time Sam felt a little better about himself at least a little. There were those times when he needed to take the pills but not so often as usual. It was on Fridays he needed to take them because those were the days when he had his appointment with Michal Myers on Smith's Grove. He dreaded going there trying to help someone that wasn't really there anymore. Michal hadn't talked in a long time, at least not to him. As a shrink his professional opinion would be that Michal had a form of schizophrenia because of his refusal to speak and his sudden attacks on people if not watched properly. That was his professional response but his personal response was different. There was something not human sitting across from him when he had those visits with Myers yet he still went there. He couldn't explain it but he felt the boy was in there somewhere and it was his duty to help him.

On the drive over to Smith's Grove he was numb from the pills, a side effect he loved and hated. It dulled down the sadness along with the other emotions. On most visits it would either be Sam speaking to Myers or no talking what so ever. The days were the visits were silent Sam would think about his mother with tremendous guilt. He never tried to be intimate with her but he sure as hell thought about it. Knowing she was a stripper he would often fantasize about her giving him a lap dance or having her bend over his desk. It was a shame he never spoke out loud to Michal.

He stops the car once the crossroads warned there was a train coming. Sam parks the car knowing this was going to be awhile. Looking at his watch he knew he was going to be late. "Oh damn," he said to himself without feeling. He hated the numbness but it was better then feeling sad or guilty. Sam jump almost out of his seat in surprise when he saw something red fly against his window. At first he thought it was a bird that got caught in the rain but it was an open red umbrella on the hood of his car.

Seeing this umbrella stirred a feeling of happiness he couldn't explain. It was only an umbrella that somebody lost yet Sam was overjoyed to see it. Rolling down his window he went to retrieve it. He was about to panic when the gusty wind threaten to blow it away in the rain. "Don't go, don't go," he kept saying to it as if it had intentions to run away in fright. He was giddy with joy once he reached the handle then closed it shut to fit through the window. It was a stupid thing to feel joy over something that shield you from the rain or sun but Sam could care less about it. All he knew was that the umbrella brought happiness far better then the pills.

He jumped yet again in surprise once he heard the train honk it's horn coming by. Watching the train go by Sam felt himself…stiffen. Sam put the umbrella down next to him and looked down on himself. Indeed he pitched a tent in his trousers. "Of all things to get excited you decide on a train," he said, looking down at the dent in his pants. Even before the separation he had problems with 'getting it up'. He had tried everything from porn to medical treatments and nothing worked until now.

As strange as this was for him he needed to get rid of his 'sudden excitement' but how? He tried to think of way to deplete it by thinking of negative things like his late electric bill or the visit with Michal but without success. He looked over at the umbrella then at the train he thought of Carys in a white dress that showed every curve of her body. "Sam why are you fighting? You've been sad for too long," she said, her dress threatening to fall. He felt himself stiffen once her breasts were exposed. Of course there was only one way to do this.

Wanting to be careful that he wasn't seen he pushed the seat back a little taking the lotion out from the slot beside him. He used the lotion for his ever dry hands but for now it was going to be used for another purpose entirely. He closed his eyes thinking about Carys naked beckoning him to take her as she played with herself. "Oh Carys, you naughty, naughty girl," he panted rubbing himself harder at the thought. As he daydreamed about her various positions and acts his heart began to pound loud enough for only him to hear. He kept repeating her name as the moment drawn nearer causing him to grip the seat tightly. "Oh God! Carys! YES!" he screamed as he reached climax. He laid back feeling very relaxed and very at ease. It was very wrong to think such intimate thoughts about a patient yet he didn't think of her that way. He'll have to tell her about these things once he saw her on Monday.

Once the train was gone he quickly straightened himself up and left to Smith's Grove. He didn't think about cleaning himself until he parked in the parking lot. "Oh shit," he said looking down at the mess on his shirt. His cum showed brightly on his black shirt. As much as he tried wiping it off the residue of white showed brightly on his shirt. Not wanting to explain the white stain he grabbed his trench coat along with the red umbrella and walked in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked into Smith's Grove shaking the rain water off the umbrella. He was expecting the same old, same old till he came to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Dr. Loomis I'm here for Myers appointment with me."

"I'm sorry, Doctor I'm afraid Mr. Myers can't see you today. He's been sent to the emergency room."

"The emergency room?" he asked shocked. Myers was a quiet and dangerous man. He was more likely to have injured someone bad enough to go to the hospital not the other way around. What had he done to put him in the emergency room?

"Yes, doctor, his appendix exploded about an hour ago. His scream was enough to wake the dead. The ambulance has already taken him so do you want to make then appointment next week?" Sam nodded his head and told the nurse to leave a note for Myers that he was here then left. I guess I'll see you early Judy, he thought to himself. Every Friday after the visit with Myers he would go to the cemetery to visit her grave. As he left the parking lot he thought about Judy.

Back in his younger years he loved Judy immensely it just started to fall apart. During their marriage Judy was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The voices in her head kept telling her to do things, mostly to kill herself. She would have died if Sam hadn't found her attempting to drown herself in the sink. "I must do it Sam! I must, they told me to!" she would scream. Once the doctors gave put her on meds the voices were gone but the pills made her 'unresponsive'. Judy didn't want to do anything, not even have sex which drove him to the arms of Ginger.

Once he reached St. Peter's Cemetery the weight of guilt felt heavy on his shoulders. After 13 years of being married to a woman who never loved him at all he never knew Judy died until he knocked on her door. "Where's Judy?" he asked so long ago. The woman looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come inside, you need to sit down when I tell you." The woman was named Amy, a friend of Judy's. She told him she killed herself 13 years ago right after the divorce. She stopped taking the pills and the demons in her head told her to take her life. He didn't want to believe it then but seeing her grave devastated him.

It stopped raining outside, Sam was about to walk out of the car when he looked back at the red umbrella sitting quietly next to the drivers seat. He didn't want to go through this alone. Seeing Judy every Friday caused him to feel guilt so great that no matter how many pills he took it was unbearable yet he had to visit he. After all he abandoned her. Taking the umbrella he walked over to Judy's grave on the hill. He wasn't the only one visiting the Cemetery.

While Sam was climbing the hill to see his deceased wife Carys was a foot away visiting her parents. She watched her parents literally kill each other in the kitchen. Carys was hiding the pantry watching the whole bloody spectacle. Her parents were never once violent to each other ever. She laid a lily to both of them. In the beginning she was angry with them. Why did they suddenly kill each other and leave me alone in a world of monsters? She asked herself that question all the time until she finally came to the conclusion it wasn't their fault. "Something made you guys do it but who?" she asked them knowing they will never respond. Carys jumped in surprise as she felt something roll next to her.

"What the hell?" he said to herself almost laughing. Someone has lost a red umbrella. She picked it up in her hand and looked in the direction it came from. Somebody was on a hill and she needed to see who. Walking up the hill she saw the person wore a tan trench coat with short white hair. Carys guessed the person was an older male but she could be wrong. As she got closer she knew he was defiantly a man by his nicely trimmed beard and this man looked very familiar.

"I'm so sorry Judy," he said, trying to fight back the tears. He didn't know Carys was standing behind him until she put her arms around his chest. The umbrella on her left and his hand on her right. She could feel he was still in grief over this, it needed to be fixed now.

"Sam it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is….I left her to die," he cried, there was no stopping the tears now. At least there was a shoulder to cry on even though she made him feel vulnerable. Carys pulled away from him, at first he thought she was going to leave him here all alone with his guilt and grief but she didn't. Carys put her hand to the ground in front of the tombstone. A bluish light was emanating from the ground, engulfing her whole hand. "What is that?" he asked in wonderment. Carys didn't respond. She lifted her hand from the ground, a blue shiny mist danced around her hand like a flame.

Sam began to wonder if this was real or not. Whatever it was Sam began to back away one Carys's glowing hand inched toward him. "Don't be afraid, it's actually a good thing. It'll make you feel better," she said. If it wasn't for the honesty in her voice he wouldn't have believed her but he did. Carys put her hand to his chest where the mist went into his heart. It was a shock at first then he felt a feeling of….peace.

"What does this mean?" he asked feeling puzzled by how peaceful he felt. Carys smiled, "It means she forgives you. It also means you shouldn't dwell on the past, there was nothing you could have done. It would have either been the demons in her head or the pill the doctors gave her that would have taken her life." Sam wanted to say it wasn't true yet she was right. Either one of those would have eventually killed her and there was nothing he could do about it.

Carys took his hand once more. The sadness was still there but it wasn't as bad as the first time she met him. Sadness was like a bacterial infection, you need to take all the anti-biotic in order to get rid of it and the sadness infested his house. If Carys let him go home the sadness would build up with a vengeance. She couldn't let him go back, it'll kill him.

"Sam come home with me."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to go back home at least not yet." Logically he would have tried reasoning with her but for some reason he trusted her. Once they left the grave of Judy Loomis it began to rain. They held hands under the red umbrella as they went to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Carys directed Sam to her apartment which wasn't far away from the cemetery. "I want to be close to my parents," she said as she walked up the stairs with Sam following behind. He couldn't help but admire the way her hips moved as they ascended up the stairs. "Ok, here we are," she said jingling the keys out of her jean pocket. The key was attached to a green cat's eye.

The first thing Sam noticed once he entered Carys's place was all the mythical collections in her room, mostly fairies. "As you've already noticed, I like fantastical things."

"I've noticed," he said smiling.

"Would you like to take your coat off?"

"Oh yeah, sure," he said completely forgetting the white stain on his black shirt until Carys noticed it. She was about to ask if he spilt milk or something on himself until she touched it. "Did you have a good time while the train was going?" Sam didn't know what she was talking about until he looked down on himself. His face turned red with embarrassment. "I….um….I was-"

"I know you don't have to say it," she said, saving him from further explanation on an embarrassing 'itch'. "Take your shirt off, I'll put it in the washer." At first Sam was hesitant about striping in front of a girl he barely knew but it was better then walking around with a 'white stain'. Having no other choice he took his shirt off and gave it to her. Carys stared at his bare upper half for a moment. He was no Fabio but he wasn't bad looking either. Unlike most elderly people his skin wasn't too damaged by age. If it wasn't for the age lines and the white hair she would have thought this body belonged to a young person.

"Is there something wrong, Carys?" he asked snapping Carys out of her trance. Quickly she left without saying a word, her face blushing red as the thought 'I'm a creep, he's old enough to have fathered me twice' repeated in her head. Sam watched her disappear into the next room wondering if he offended her or…..

Sam snickered at the last thought, "no it can't be that," he said observing the books stacked together on her bookcase. All of them where steamy romances that always have an impossibly gorgeous man on the front cover. No, she couldn't be admiring me, the thought itself kind of crushed his hopes. "If only there was a fountain of youth around town."

"A what?" Sam turned to see Carys holding a white shirt that buttoned in the front.

"Nothing, just looking at you….collection," he said, Carys looked at the romances stacked neatly together.

"Oh those stupid romances? I don't even read them, they weren't even mine in the first place. They actually belong to a neighbor next door. She always gives me her romances after she's done reading them and tells me to keep them. They're only here to look pretty, that's all."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I actually read fantasy and horror stories, want to see them?" Sam said sure then followed her to her room where it was covered with posters of David Bowie. Carys caught him staring at her walls, "I also like David Bowie, I've watched _The Labyrinth_ seven times at the theaters," she said pulling out a chest from under her bed. Inside it were books from J. R. R. Toilken to Stephen King. There was positively no romances in sight, Sam was actually glad for that.

As time went by in the house Sam never felt so happy. First she read a couple of short stories from Edgar Allen Poe then ordered pizza. Over dinner they talked about ridiculous things like childhood mishaps. "I seriously thought I could fly if I thought happy thoughts. That's what you get once you watch Peter Pan too many times," said Carys laughing as she told Sam the story of her jumping off the roof of her parents house then ended up breaking a leg. Sam told her a similar story only he thought he actually found a way to beat gravity by a dream he had once. He ended up breaking an arm. They were having such a good time that they didn't know how close they were getting until she touched his still shirtless chest.

"It's…It's getting late so….I'm going to bed," she said going to her bedroom, her face burning hot. Quickly she closed the door heart beating loudly in her chest. "Something's wrong with me," she kept repeating to herself while she got undressed then crawled into bed. Sam on the other hand stared at the door wondering what he did but didn't go after her. He put the rest of the pizza in the refrigerator then prepared himself to sleep on the couch.

During the night Carys laid in bed nude under the covers. Since she was twelve she had been violated then healed repeatedly until they kicked her out at 18. The only good those monsters did was give her enough money to live. "We let you live for one reason, they'll never believe you," said the head leader of the cult. During the years that past she never felt desire until a few days ago. It wasn't love but it was something close to it

Carys pulled the covers down, exposing her breasts. Her nipples coiled in excitement as she squeezed her breast. Heat began to rise in between her legs as she filled herself up. She breathed Sam's name as her right hand traveled down her body, down to where the heat was growing. It was a strange good feeling she wanted to explore.

While Carys was in her room pleasing herself Sam laid on the couch between being asleep and awake. When he first started hearing his name being called at first he thought he was dreaming until the voice got louder. "Sam….oh God, Sam," Quickly he got off the couch thinking Carys was in some sort of pain. It was when he opened the door he saw she wasn't in pain but in ecstasy. The room was dark but not dark enough for him to her body on the brink of climax. Sam was stunned and aroused at the same time. Carys was about to cum until she caught the doctor watching her.

"Sam," she said quickly pulling the blankets to cover herself. Oh god, he must think I'm freak, she thought feeling her face blush. It was silent between them for a moment staring at each other in the dark then, "Where you calling my name, Carys?" Carys was silent for a moment deciding if she should lie no or tell the truth yes. She decided on the truth, after all he was her shrink.

"Yes," she said, her mind filling with possible scenarios none of them expecting him to come into her room. He crawled unto her bed with his lips pressed against hers as his hand pulled away the blankets covering her body.

"Well then….we should keep this secret between us," he said as he kissed down her body. Carys knew what he was going to do she just didn't expect it to feel so intensely good. It started off as strokes against her clit causing the heat to rise within her again but that wasn't the intense part. "OH GOD!" she screamed as he sucked on her clit clenching the on both sides of the bed as wave upon wave of orgasmic pleasure raged across her body.

After the waves had passed she felt limp but oh so satisfied. "That was better then the dream we had in your office," she said between kisses. Sam asked what kind of a dream they had and Carys told him from beginning to end. "So that explains the umbrella and train earlier," he said against her neck. Carys moaned in pleasure as his fingers messaged her tender bud. He took her hand guiding her hand to feel his erection.

"You want this?" he asked there was an almost purr in his voice. This was the first time a man wanted her permission to take her. She whispered the word yes, she could feel the smile in his kiss. He didn't go inside her immediately, he wanted her to really need it as she says. Rubbing his erection against her opening the need built up again with more intensity then the last. She wanted him oh so badly it was maddening.

"Oh Sam I want you," she moaned in a mix of desperation and desire. Knowing she was needing him he entered her, Carys gasped in surprise. "Am I hurting you?"

"No keep going!" she said, it was the first time this didn't hurt, it felt even better as they went faster and harder all the way up to orgasm. It was Sam rolled off of her did she feel the pain of it healing. Carys held on to Sam as her hymen healed itself. Thankfully it passed then they went into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

In the dream she stood in front of a house, Sam's house. Walking up to it she could feel the air getting heavier with every step. The wind chime next to the door began to making music but there was no wind blowing. The sadness was telling her to leave. "I'm not leaving," Carys told it, it began to ring louder. The sound it was making was almost angry. As she put her hand on the door knob it started screaming at her. The very sound was painful to her ears still she didn't back down. Quickly she yanked the screaming chimes off his place then threw it 20 yards away from the house.

Once the chimes where gone the air felt lighter and easier to breath but the sadness was still there. Knowing this needed to be done she went into the house. It was a very nice place filled with art works and souvenirs from places he's been. As much as she wanted to explore the house she had work to do. The air got thicker as she left the living room then into the hallway, the sadness was much stronger in the bathroom. Carys shivered as she went into the bathroom, it was deathly cold. There was mist pouring out of the mirror. "There you are," she said through chattering teeth. Whatever laid behind the mirror was the root of the sadness. She opened the mirror to find they were prescription pills for Travis Snow.

"Who ever you are, you need to go," she said grabbing the pills. They were so cold that it burned her hand. She screamed in surprise dropping the bottle, little blue pills went everywhere. Carys was about to pick them up and throw then down the drain when a familiar voice she hoped she'd never had to hear spoke from outside the bathroom door, "You belong to me, Carys." She looked up and screamed in terror of the man that tortured her for so long, she only knew him as Master. She held her arms out to protect herself from the Master only to find herself screaming in bed with Sam telling her everything's alright. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream," he said, Carys's heartbeat began to slow with ease.

"It's just a dream," she told herself. Once she was able to catch her breath Carys told him about the chimes and the pills in his house. "You need to get rid of both of them, Sam. They're slowly killing you." Sam took this in consideration. The wind chime belonged to Ginger, even though she didn't love him there was a small part of himself that hoped she would come back. An example of misery loves company. As for the pills they helped to make him numb not happy.

Sunrise began to light up the room shining on her body. Carys looked very beautiful laying there half covered. Her fair skin looked like it was glowing it made her look like an angel. Sam leaned in closer kissing her lips, her flesh felt warm to the touch. His lips left her mouth trailing down her neck, every inch lower made her skin shiver. She closed her eyes as his tongue explored her breasts the sensation causing her to quiver. "Oh Sam, I can tell you're happy to see me," she said, feeling his hard on against her wet slit. Once again he pressed his lips against hers.

"And I can tell you're happy to see me too," he said then went inside her. She sighed in delight at the feeling, he fit inside her perfectly. Liking were this was going Sam rolled her on top of him, he wanted to see her enjoy herself. It started off with Carys riding him in slow strides. He loved the way her hands went up and down his chest and stomach along with the little love noises she makes as she becomes more urgent in need. He held onto her hips meeting every eager stride she made, her body shaking in pleasure. He was very pleased he was the one pleasuring this beautiful angel.

"Oh Sam!" she kept repeating louder and louder. Knowing she was about to cum Sam thrust himself harder, the moment was upon him as well. They were just about to hit climax when a loud knock froze them in their tracks. "Carys, it's me Marty."

"Oh shit!" cursed Carys, the man named Marty rapped on the door again much louder this time. Carys quickly got off his lap then quickly put on a robe.

"Who's-" Sam began when Carys put a hand to his mouth.

"An ex I hoped to never see again. Just keep quiet, ok," she hissed then left to go see Marty. Sam left the bed covering himself with the sheets then listened behind the door.

"I told you Marty, there's nothing between us."

"Come on, Care Bear just give me a chance. I really miss you."

"Well I certainly don't miss you, now leave!"

"Why Carys? Why don't you give me a chance. I promise I can do way better then this Sam that you're seeing.

"Well guess what, Marty! He makes a way better lover then you do. Now get the fuck OUT OF MY HOUSE!" It was silent for a moment the door closes. Hearing Carys coming he quickly got himself situated in bed. As Carys opened the door she looked annoyed.

"So who's Marty," he said with a tinge of jealously in his voice. It was unreasonable but he didn't like the idea of any man touching her in any way. Carys caught the jealously then laughed, "Don't be jealous of Marty, we only went on one date that didn't go so well," she said crawling back into bed kissing his lips. Sam ripped the robe off her body then made her go on all fours.

"Did you mean every word?"

"Of what?"

"That I'm the better lover?"

"Yes," she answered both in honesty and lust. Hearing her honest answer he finished what he started with every moment sweeter then the last. It was a wonderful morning.


	6. Chapter 6

After that morning Sam did as she advised. First he took the wind chime to the farthest dumpster he could find. "That's where you belong in the first place," he said tossing it away without a care in the world. As for the pills Sam was a little hesitant to get rid of them. What if I have a breakdown or something was his thought then he thought of Carys. She actually made him _feel_ something while the pills only numbed him. 'They're slowly killing you,' she told him and without a moments hesitation all the little pills went down the drain.

As the months went by Sam and Carys met each other in secret except for Mondays in his office which was one of his favorite days. On Mondays they get to go into each other's dreams then afterwards when they woke up she would tell him about it. "I don't know why but whenever I enter another person's dreams the dreamer doesn't remember except me," she told him once. The dreams were a great way to know her as well as to know himself but that wasn't the only reason why he liked hearing about them.

Most of the dreams they have together were of a sexual nature that sometimes they would wake up in very peculiar positions. Thankfully they kept their clothes on when they wake up. Mondays was considered foreplay compared to the rest of the week. Every evening he would drive to her apartment were carnal desire pushed reason out the window until morning (sometimes the afternoon). On some days they would get a little more adventurous like meeting each other at Starbucks then having a little quickie in the bathroom stall. On the days were they couldn't meet each other Carys would call him on his office phone and tell him dirty things over the line which was happening at this moment.

It was a Wednesday afternoon in his office with the file of Martian Maize sitting on his desk. He briefly stared at the meeting time at 1:00 when the phone rang. Immediately he picked up the phone with his heart fluttering in his chest knowing perfectly well who's on the other line. "Hello there angel," he said smiling to the phone.

"Hello there beautiful," she responded back, he blushed slightly whenever she called him that. He didn't really think of himself as attractive as he use to be (there was a time in his youth where he could have any girl by just simply glancing in their direction). "So how's work going?"

"As of right now….boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes, very boring. One of my patients was suppose to be in my office about thirty minutes ago. As of right now I think he might have forgot."

"Oh poor you, if only you were a stripper."

"A what?" he asked not believing his ears.

"Sorry, I had a dream last night that you where dressed up as Alex DeLarge and you were stripping on stage while a remixed version of 'Singing in the Rain' was playing!" Sam put the phone aside and went to the other side of the room to get out the laughter in his system then went back to the phone still grinning from ear to ear. She had always told him he looked like an older version of Alex so this was very amusing to say the least.

"Well…..," he said regaining his composure but not for long. "Did you think I was sexy?"

"Hell yeah! I'd make it rain 20 dollar bills on ya!" Sam put his hand to his mouth containing his laughter. Further on he asked if it was a private dance or if there was a bunch of other woman around and so on. As they were about to get kinky when his late patient finally arrived. When he heard his voice Sam wished he stayed late.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Loomis?" Even though Sam gave him a smile and said come in he was wanting to scream get out when he first heard his familiar voice. It was none other then Marty.


	7. Chapter 7

Marty was a very tall yet handsome young man. He had long dirty blonde hair with crystal green eyes. If he wasn't wearing a shirt he would have looked perfect on some cover of a romance novel like the kind Carys had on her bookcase. Sam couldn't help but feel that pang of jealously come over him at once. Up until now Sam had always imagined Marty as some ugly kid that Carys went on one lousy date. Seeing Marty in the flesh dropped Sam's ego by a notch. With the body and face of Adonis Marty could get any girl he wanted….any girl. "Honey I have to go, I'll call you later," he said rather hastily.

"Sorry about being late, traffic was rough." You should have stayed late, he said on the inside. As a professional he shook his hand, made small talked then went to business on Marty's problem. Marty had a problem with relationships with woman of late. In his high school days he went through girls like alcoholic goes through drinks. Never in his life did he feel anything for any female until he went on a date with a very 'special' girl. Sam had a sinking feeling that this 'girl' was but went along being curious anyway.

"A special girl, eh? How special?"

"Very special and I'm not meaning in a retarded way either."

"I know what you mean, Marty. So what's the name of the girl that stole your heart?" he asked, baring his teeth in a smile.

"She has a very unique name…..Carys but I like to call her Care Bear." _Well she certainly doesn't._

"Are you two still together?"

"Unfortunately no, we only went on one date and it was an amazing date but for some reason she doesn't think so." _It's because you tried to force yourself on her on the hood of your car you dumb shit!_

"What happened on this date?" Marty was silent his eyes down cast. _Yeah you better feel guilty, you bastard. _After a moment of silence Marty made his confession that Sam already knew about from Carys. On the date Marty was blind drunk and very horny. As usual he made that whiny 'if only I was sober' and so on.

"Yeah if I hadn't drank that night I would be out with her instead of this….Sam person she's seeing," said Marty in disgust. Sam couldn't help but feel a sense of doom being in the same room with Marty. Does he know asked the panicked unreasonable part of him while the other was grinning no. Marty didn't know he was sitting across from Carys's lover and Sam hoped to keep it that way. Marty caught the look of alarm, "I wasn't meaning you Doctor, I apologize."

"No problem…um….What does Carys look like?"

"Oh very beautiful, she has very long brown hair with very deep blue eyes and a body to die for." _A body you can't have._

"Oh really?"

"Yeah like she has these long legs…." ….._mine…._

"….nice pair of tits….." _Mine…_

"…..and most of all she has the most kissable lips I'm ever felt." _MINE! _His mind was screaming in anger and jealousy as he thought of Carys kissing this loser that he thought about stabbing Marty in the eye with the pencil he was holding for a moment but only broke in half instead.

"Oh sorry about that."

"That's ok, I need to go anyway." _Oh thank God. _"I'll see you next Wednesday." _Fuck!_ Once Marty was finally out of the office Sam called Carys immediately.

"Hey beautiful."

"Carys, I've just met Marty! He's my new patient."

"What!" Sam explained everything to her, usually it was best not to talk about another patient but in this case it needed to be known despite their relationship was secret. After a moment or two of silence Carys reassured him everything was going to be fine and meant it.

"Just as long as he's in the dark he won't know anything. Are their any patients that need to be helped?" Sam looked at his schedule Marty was the last one for the day. "Good," she purred, "I have a surprise waiting for you at my place." Sam couldn't help but smile at what this 'surprise' might be.

"Oh…what kind of surprise?" he asked feeling himself stiffen, knowing full well this surprise was going to involve something kinky.

"Let's just say….it's…very…delicious!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam never felt so eager to be with someone as he left the office building. Carys lived about fifteen minutes away from his work place so it didn't take him very long to get there. Once he arrived at her apartment he raced up the stairs like a child on Christmas morning. There was a key with the green cat's eye attached to a red ribbon tied to the door knob. The note attached to the key said _Sammie_. He usually didn't like being called that, it was more fitting nickname for Samantha but he let it slid in her case.

Opening the door he saw her sitting in a chair wearing a silk purple robe and leather boots that went up to her thighs. He knew very well she was hardly wearing anything under that robe. "So….what's the surprise?" he asked coming towards her, she stood up from the chair the robe threatening to come off her body.

"Why don't you find out," she said kissing him passionately. During their lip lock he undid the sash of her robe making a light plop on the floor. Indeed she was wearing nothing except three edible red heart pasties, two for her nipples and one for her womanhood. "Oh you naughty thing," he purred setting her back down on the chair. Marty will never have this he thought as he traveled down her neck with kisses. He heard her sigh in delight as he tasted her right paste, they were strawberry flavored. "Oh Sammie," she moaned as he bit her nipple. After he was done with the right he gave the same attention to the left.

Carys desire grew with anticipation once his attention turned from her breasts to the forbidden down below. She held on tightly to the arms of the chair knowing full well the intensity that was to follow. He held her legs apart, his tongue licking the paste. This one was cherry and it melted with every lick. The heat was growing intensely with every stroke making her body shiver at the sensation but that wasn't the best part. "Oh God," she moaned once his tongue went inside her pressing on her G-spot. Carys began to breath a little faster, her eyes closed to feel more of the intensity. She was getting very close.

Her fingers curled into his white hair telling him to go further. Instead of going further inside her he extracted his tongue out proceeding on her clit, the ultimate pleasure button. He made circular motions against her bud then ultimately made her climax by sucking the clit making her slip her sweet juices into his mouth. He let go of her legs once her body relaxed then stood up to look at her.

Her body was limp on the chair with satisfaction. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed with a sweet smile on her face. Even though he like how pleased she was with him he was not done with her. "Don't relax yet, darling. It's your turn to please me," he said unzipping his pants. Carys opened her eye to see how well endowed he was. Sometimes she questioned how he manages to fit inside her so perfectly.

"I swear that never gets old," she said smiling up at him. His body tensed once her hand rubbed up and down his shaft. Sam closed his eyes once Carys took him in her mouth. His fingers curled into her soft hair as she began to go deep throat. "I swear….you are so….talented," he panted thrusting his hips a little faster. For a brief second he opened his eyes to see a shadow figure standing in the corner watching them.

"What's wrong?" Carys asked once he went limp without cumming.

"There's something-" he said pointing at the shadow that wasn't there anymore. Sam looked at the empty corner puzzled, he only turned his head for a second then it was gone. "I swear something was there," he said baffled by what he saw. Carys stood up from her knees looking at his direction then turned to him.

"Maybe you just imagined it was there, dark corners can do that to you," she kissed his lips tasting herself. Once her naked body was close to his he immediately forgot about the shadow, forgot about Marty and felt himself rise. Wrapping her long legs around him he took her to the bedroom, plopping her down on the bed. In a second his clothes were off feeling his flesh against hers. His fingers messaged her wet slit while he kissed her lips. Once he got her warmed up he went inside her, her vaginal walls tightening around his cock.

As they were making love they didn't notice the shadow figure watching them in the dark corner of her bedroom. This evil presence watched them perform the act of love with hate.


	9. Chapter 9

A small miracle happened on Friday the 13th. Sam might not know it yet but something different was going to happen with his visit with Michal Myers. Indeed Michal was still in that body he just wasn't the only occupant. If he had the ability to speak in anyway he would gladly tell Dr. Loomis about his life. It all started when he was six on Christmas Eve. He started hearing something call from his closet his name. 'Michal,' it would say. Up until he was nine he was allowed to sleep in mom's bed. Everything was alright with his mom till she tried encouraging him to sleep in his own room.

"There's nothing in there sweetie," said his mother long time ago. For awhile the monster in the closet never bothered Michal till his mother brought a new boyfriend home. He hated him, his sister Judith hated him and oddly enough his own mother hated him but they had no other choice but to let him live there. "You see honey, mommy owes him a favor. He needs to stay here," she said to him once after he saved her from a brutal argument. It was unfair yet he had to live with it.

Since the low life came in Michal began hearing the voice and to make it worse he began seeing it. It had no recognizable features of being human. He only knew that it was tall, dark and vile. Each night it'll get closer to his bed growing more menacing by the minute slowly taking over him. The black outs would slowly turn from seconds, minutes, hours, then eventually it turned into days. During his absence his actions became increasingly violent. The evil inside would bring out the inner hate within Michal from violent outbursts to secret animal killings (the part that was human actually loved animals, his desirable goal in life was to be a zoo keeper). Finally the ultimate violence was on Halloween when he killed his mother's and sister's boyfriends then lastly his sister Judith.

For awhile he remembered nothing till the shadow figure kept him imprisoned in his own mind almost 24/7. It did not allow him to talk to Dr. Loomis. When ever he did try to talk it'll only cause him pain. For a short while he was on the shadows side, it showed him a glimpse into the doctor's mind about his mother and what he wanted to do to her. He would have continued hating the doctor if Michal hadn't seen how much pain he was in.

As usual the guard would bring him out of his cell, chain him up for protection and visit his shrink. For the past few months the doctor has been less 'gloomy' as of late. Even though Michal wasn't allowed to speak Dr. Loomis would chat with him as if they've been talking for years. Most of the time it was stories about his life as a child or something funny that happened today which Michal found entertaining but the shadow didn't. In fact it was quite concerned with why the doctor was so happy.

Michal saw the change but he didn't much mind it, better yet the shadow was beginning to lesson it's grips on him. The biggest proof was on this day known for its bad luck. It started off like any other Friday, Dr. Loomis would come to the hospital, he'll say hello, Michal will say nothing (mentally he'll say hello back) then it'll be a moment of silence. Finally Dr. Loomis asked a question that caught Michal off guard and drove the hateful shadow away temporarily. "I wonder, Michal, do you have a special someone that you admire or at least have a crush on?"

Suddenly Michal felt the shadow leave. Before it left he felt a sense of panic and anger for a brief second then it was lifted. Michal looked around feeling bewildered. Dr. Loomis caught on his patient's bewilderment. Usually Michal would just sit there unmoving but as of today after asking an innocent question he was shifting in his seat looking around the room as if he'd never been there in his life. "Michal…are you alright?"

Michal looked at him speechless, for the first time in a long while Michal had freedom to speak yet he couldn't find the words then he noticed he was wearing a mask. Finally he found the words, "Can you take off this mask?" Dr. Loomis stood up from his chair amazed. He's speaking, he thought. Doing what he wished Sam took the mask off. It was Michal, at long last he was going to talk to the boy that had been trapped for so long behind the wall.

Sam put the mask in the middle of the table and sat back down. "So Michal….is there somebody special?"

"I really….didn't get the chance. It never let me out unless I was dreaming. Usually when I'm sleeping I get to leave this place."

"What do you mean 'It'? Like the Stephen King's 'It'?"

"No, it's not a clown, it's like a darkness. An evil presence, it started when I was very, very young then eventually it took over."

"So that explains why you don't talk at all?"

"It doesn't let me do anything. The only thing it let's me do it dream."

"What do you do in your dreams, Michal."

"Mostly visit my mother's grave or go to places I remember." Michal fell silent for a moment, debating if he should tell him or not.

"Go on Michal, you can still talk to me."

"Lately I've been visiting you." Sam suddenly stiffened his back feeling uneasy. Michal could mean anything at this point.

"What do you mean by visiting me?"

"I haven't been visiting you lately since you're not as sad as you use to be. When I first visited you, you were at home crying in the bathroom. You wanted to kill yourself but I told you not to, that everything was going to be ok. I didn't leave your side until I had to wake up." Sam knew instantly what he was talking about. When he found out Judy was gone forever he was wanting to kill himself by taking the whole bottle of sleeping pills. He would have done it but something kept telling him not to. Since then he'd had moments were it felt like 'someone' was there yet he couldn't explain until now.

"You know Michal…I've always knew you were there somewhere. I just couldn't explain it." Sam was silent for a moment then he asked, "Why did you do that? I mean, try and save me? After all I….."

"You're the closest to a father I have. To lose you is to lose the rest of my family." Silence fell upon them again. Sam was actually touched that Michal thought of his as family.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Sam blushed a little, wondering if he should say yes or no. Since this was therapy for both of them he might as well tell the truth.

"Yes, Michal I am seeing someone but I won't give out her name but, she's a very special girl."

"How did you-" Michal paused, he could feel the darkness coming. "It's coming! You need to leave now!"

"Michal, You don't have to give in, you can fight it," said Sam, not wanting Michal to go back behind the wall of silence. As much as Michal didn't want it to take him he wasn't strong enough then it was blackness again. Sam was no longer looking at Michal but at the monster he'd been seeing in the flesh. Sam stood up to leave angry with it's presence.

"Whatever you are, I'm going to continue helping him no matter what it takes. Someday he's going to beat you," he warned taking his things. Just when he was about to walk out the door it spoke for the first time to him. _"The Female doesn't belong to you Dr. Loomis."_ The voice was old as time and evil, he could feel its presence at his very back. Sam turned to the monster sitting chained in the chair.

"Her name is Carys and she's nobody's property," he said defensively in her name. Just when he left the shadow murmured, _"The Master says otherwise."_


	10. Chapter 10

Though shaken by the shadow's existence the feeling of uneasiness didn't last long. Sam and Carys's secret relationship slowly became noticeable. Carys's neighbors began to hear loud love noises late at night. Some thought it annoying while others thought it enjoyable (their nightly love affair actually rekindled a relationship next door). On Sam's part it was a little more challenging. It first started with one of his co-worker asked why he kept the door locked when he's with a 'certain' patient. His defense was he always kept the doors locked which was partially true but that wasn't the worst part.

It happened while he was checking out the things at Aphrodite's Pleasure Place. There were toys and all sorts of naughty things galore it was hard to pick which one. "Oh Doctor, may I ask why you're here?" asked a familiar voice he hoped not to hear outside his office. Marty was behind him. Sam turned around forcing himself to smile.

"Hi Marty….I'm just trying to decide what would great for my girlfriend. She's going to be spending some time with me for the next few days."

"Girlfriend, huh? I've never thought older people can't have such a thing." _Oh if I wasn't your shrink I'd punch you right now._

"So Marty what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for my girlfriend," said Marty smiling. Sam couldn't help but feel relief. Marty had mostly been talking about Carys in the most passionate manner. As unnerving as it was Sam tried his best to tell Marty to move on and it has finally happened. Feeling better that Marty wasn't chasing after Carys he was able to get what he wanted at the shop and leave. On the drive home his mind was racing with thoughts about what he was going to do with her for the next several days. "Oh you won't be able to walk for days," he said to himself, musing at the 'toys' and several other things in the bag until the radio suddenly turned on. It was playing _Fur Elise._

"What the-" he broke off when his body suddenly was pulled out of the car and into a room full of movie posters. He felt strangely out of place, I'm not suppose to be here was his thought. _Fur Elise _was still playing outside.

"No…that can't be," he whispered; only it wasn't his lips speaking the words. His feet began to move in haste out the door with the feeling of panic. Whatever was happening to him he couldn't explain, all he knew was that it felt intensely real. As the host he was in dashed into a run he made a quick analysis that certain work from Beethoven meant something to him. After making a mad sprint down the long silver hallway the host stopped where the music was the loudest. It was the first door he'd seen through all that silver.

"Please….don't let that…be her," he said gasping, the heart was beating a thousand miles with fear tingling on every nerve. The hand gripped on the knob Sam saw brief thoughts of the host's memory flashed before his eyes. Even though it was only in seconds he could have swore he caught images of Carys smiling happily at him. What the hell's going on he wanted to say when the host finally had the courage to open the door with a name on his lips.

"Zoya?" he asked, the image of a woman sitting back drinking coffee was blinking in and out like a bad recording. The woman sitting there turns and screams in terror. The last image from the host was arms covering his face to protect him from the flying cup of coffee.

"This is interesting," said a British voice, Sam let his arms down. He was standing in a lavishly decorated room with a desk. Behind the desk was a man wearing a grey suit with a cigar in his left hand, his hair dark and his face handsomely thin. The mystery man was looking through drawings that looked like they came out of dreams.

"Who are you?" asked Sam. Once the stranger looked up at him Sam immediately knew who he was. Carys had read several of his short stories to him, one of his favorites being _Dread. _

"Clive Barker?"

"That was the name of my Original. Now I'm just simply Virgil," he said walking up to him, his golden eyes shining with curiosity. "Fascinating he pulled you out without even knowing it."

"Who pulled me out?" Virgil smiled, putting his finger to his forehead.

"When the time comes I'll explain it to you but as of right now this was only a dream," he said, once Virgil spoke the words Sam felt his body being tugged into the darkness then back into his car. His hands were stiff on the wheel thinking he might have been in a crash when he fell asleep only to find he was safe in his driveway. Sam let out his breath in relief.

"Ok…It was only a dream," he told himself yet he was bothered through most of the day until Carys came at his door. He came to the door full of smiles till he saw the look on Carys's face. She looked nervous and scared. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, Carys looked up at him.

"I think you need to sit down. I need to tell you something," she said, Sam let her in feeling himself panic like the host he briefly inhabited earlier. _It was only a dream_. As she sat on his couch his mind raced with thoughts of bad news. She'd moving away, she's found someone else, she's told not to see me anymore, etc. He sat next to her, tears streaming down her face.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked choking in tears. Sam pulled her closer to him, surprised by her question.

"Of course, I love you. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"You're….You're the only one I've been with that doesn't hurt and….because of that…..my hymen hasn't been healing."

"Well, isn't that a good thing since you told me it hurts when it heals." Carys looked up at him, her face stained with tears. The image of the host's memories came to mind. Who's Zoya? _It's only a dream. _It took a moment for Carys to speak. What she told him was far beyond shocking.

"Sam…..I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're what?" he asked, not knowing if he heard that right. Carys stared up at him with eyes wide and shiny with tears.

"I said I'm pregnant! I am 'bun in the oven' pregnant!" Carys didn't mean to shout at him, she was more scared then angry. She had observed her female peers in her class that suffered the hard consequences of having a child. Most of the time when the girl 'breaks the news' with the boyfriend they're more then likely to get dumped and forgotten. In short it always ends up bad no matter what the girl chooses to keep it or not. Carys had been strangely fortunate of this until recently.

"Are you sure you're actually pregnant?" he asked, knowing from his past two marriages that mistakes could happen. The pregnancy tests are not always correct. A default pregnancy test got both their hopes up till the doctor told them it was a bad test stick. The same thing happened with Ginger with the only difference was she was relived.

"Yes, Sam, I positively know I'm pregnant once I went to the doctor. He told me I'm five weeks along," she said, the mention of five weeks ago Sam tracked down the day of conception. It happened on Valentine's Day when they went out on a drive to the lake. It was a very romantic evening. They were the only ones there watching the sun set then staring up at the bright milky way. Carys was amazed by the sight.

"I've never seen so many stars. They're so beautiful."

"Yes, but I know what's more beautiful then the stars."

"What can be more beautiful then the stars?" she asked curiously. Sam pulls her closer to him, his finger to her lips caressing their softness. "It's simple, you are."

"Me?"

"Yes…you," he said rolling on top of her, kissing her lips. In the middle of their undressing he mentioned three words that caught her off guard. "I love you." She looked up at him taken aback, it had been a long time since anyone said that to her. The last time she heard those three words was when she was 12 when her mother kissed her forehead embarrassing her on the first day and last day of middle school. Carys stared up into his forever young crystal blue eyes. "I love you, Sam," she confessed in return. The confession surprised her, she thought love died a long time ago with her parents. After the confession they made passionate love under the stars.

So….what do you want to do now?" she asked in a whisper. Sam pulled her closer to him, his fingers running through her soft hair. He always wanted a child but thought he'll never have one. This was a very unexpected blessing.

"Are you wanting the baby?" asked Sam, knowing this was her choice to make. "Yes," she said, nodding her head. "Do you?" With his finger under her chin she looked up at him with a kiss.

"Course I do, I'm having my first child with the woman I love," he said kissing her more deeply, his hand on her womb. "Children are demanding," she said against his mouth. Her body leaned back against the couch his body towering over her. Every nerve of her body shivered as his hand traveled up under her shirt.

"That's to be expected, I have my patience. I work with children all the time," he said pulling the shirt over her head landing on the floor along with her lacy red bra. Just when things started to get heated Sam whispered to her seductively.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" she smiled, her hand unbuttoning her pants. He tensed in excitement as she rubbed his cock. "You can show me after we have some fun on this couch." He was wanting to wait but the way she was 'charming' him it was too irresistible to resist. Giving in to Carys's charms her pants went flying off to the floor along with her panties then got on all fours.

"Oh my God!" she moaned as Sam began pounding her from behind. Carys clenched hander to the arm of the couch as the heat of sex got more intense, a very good intense. Sam's hands held tighter on her hips going deeper, harder inside her. Her hips began to buck wildly as her climax was upon her.

"Oh God, oh God, OH SAM!" she screamed the orgasm coming upon her like waves with the biggest part when they both came at once. Once the heat shivered down they laid down on the couch with Sam on top of her.

"That…..was….amazing," said Carys catching her breath. Sam brushed her long brunette hair, kissing her cheek.

"Yes it was but wait till I show you the surprise. You won't be able to walk."


	12. Chapter 12

For three days Carys has spent the night at Sam's place. The first day they could barely get off each other with the second day spent mostly sleeping (except for the part were she almost missed the toilet due to morning sickness). Third day was going to be a life changing moment for the better and the worse. It happened over dinner at a fine dining restaurant.

"Carys, I've been doing a lot of thinking," said Sam, finger finger tracing over the wine glass. Carys looked into his crystal blues with two things in mind. One he looks strangely younger, sure he still has the white hair but it looked like 10 years was lifted off his face. Two that he was going to announce something that was going to shatter her heart to pieces. 'I've changed my mind, Carys. I'm too old to take care of a child and you're starting to look fat. We're done, baby,' she imagined him saying. While Carys was playing the tragic scenario in her head Sam looked back at her with concern.

"What's the matter, Carys?" asked Sam, wondering why she was giving him the 'deer staring at headlights' look. She was silent for a few painful seconds debating if she should lie but ended up telling the truth. It was close to impossible to lie to him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked almost holding her breath in panic. Already she was feeling the emotions of sadness and anger riding her insides. Right at this moment she would keep those feelings under control but if he actually broke up with her right now she will lose it. 'Please God don't make me cry,' she thought. Sam looked at her shocked as if she just told him the world was going to end in five seconds.

"No, darling, of course not. Why would you think something like that?" Carys let out a sigh of relief then closed her eyes. She could hear the thoughts buzzing madly in the room till she set her concentration on a few. Carys opened her eyes looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Look at the woman behind you. She was a one night stand only she was thinking it was more then that. As for the couple two tables down. The man over there is having an affair with that mistress. He gave her 15 grand to terminate the pregnancy. As for the one behind me are a group of single woman who have had several men in their life. They're laughing but they're actually crying on the inside. One of them is planning on killing herself. In short I'm very observant to the misery around me. In a strange way it makes me feel better that I'm not the only one suffering in someway but at the same time I want to avoid 'their' mistakes when it comes to relationships."

After Carys's confession Sam took her hand in comfort. Sam knew perfectly well what she meant. Afraid of being rejected, afraid of being alone. "Trust me, dear, I'm not here to break off the love between us. I know you've had bad experiences in your life and looking at the mistakes of others has made you a little hesitant to move forward which brings me back to what I was about to say. I was thinking since we're having a baby and we love each other I was wondering if you want to live with me?"

Carys had to take that in for a moment. "You mean like move in with you?"

"Yeah…do you not want to-"

"Course I'd love to live with you it's just….."

"Just what?"

"You realize if I move in with you people are going to start talking." Sam did consider the possibilities of what would happen. Co-workers have already started questioning him about his love life and a 'certain patient'. If Carys were to move in and someone was to recognize them together tongues would start waging along with the removal of his license.

"I know which brings me to this. If you want to take the next step you need to stop seeing me as your doctor and live with me as your lover."

"Are you sure? I mean, people have the tendency to gossip," she said, Sam took her smooth hand and held it to his lips.

"Let them if you decide to move in. They can look down on us all they want but I can care less. So what do you say?" Carys heart was beating a million miles. The decision to move in meant the secret was out meaning 'unwanted' attention will come about but then again she wanted to show affection towards him publically as well as privately. What they were doing right now was the first showing of public affection. Unfortunately it was Marty who spotted them

Carys couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I'll move in," she said happily, her concentration strictly on Sam. If Carys wasn't so happy she would have spotted Marty watching them curiously with his date. He shot up out of his chair walking towards them once he saw them kiss in a very loving manner.

"You son of a bitch," growled Marty as he snatched unto Sam's collar then dragging him outside. Sam was taken by surprise for a moment once someone pulled him away from Carys's soft lips and dragged outside. He heard two girls screaming, one of them being Carys. "Marty! Stop!" he heard her scream as Marty made several blows to his face. Sam thought for sure he was going to black out till Sam made his first lucky punch at Marty. It hurt but it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would.

Marty was laying on the ground but conscience. He looked at the blood dripping from his nose to his hand. Marty got up pointing an accusing finger at Sam and Carys. "With you Dr. Loomis I won't be seeing you on Wednesday. As for you, Carys…..you're going to regret this," he said walking off to his car, his girlfriend following behind him with concern. Carys came to Sam's side holding unto his arm.

"Well, I guess the secret's now out," said Carys, Sam kissed her lips briefly then went back inside to pay the check. Once they went into Sam's Cadillac the shadow at the far corner of the restaurant was watching them. It observed the whole fight scene knowing which new vessel to live in if Myers was ever to fail on Halloween but as of right now it had no power. Once the car left for home the shadow left to the Master for a plan of the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

It was six o'clock in the morning when Sam woke up once he felt Carys move out of bed then run out of the bedroom. Hearing her throw up in the bathroom only reminded him of what was to come in the next nine months. It was going to be rough but worth the trouble. He closed his eyes from a minute or two till he heard Carys come in. With one eye open he looked at Carys wearing only a white shirt and white panties. In a few months that slim figure is going to disappear but that didn't bother him, she's still going to be beautiful.

Carys walked over to her side of the bed feeling a little bit better washing that vomit taste out of her mouth. Pulling the covers over her body she was about to fall asleep when Sam's hands roamed her body. "Feel better?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She rolled over to his side kissing his lips, her mouth tasted like spearmint. He was glad that she washed the vomit aftertaste. "Yes, I feel better."

"Do you know what will make you feel amazing?" he asked, she could tell by the purr in his voice what he meant but decided to play innocent.

"I have no idea. What could it be?" She got her answer when Sam gave her a passionate kiss while his hand traveled down her body. Her body shivered as his two fingers worked on her delicate flower. For a moment he looked down on her watching her enjoy what he was doing to her. He loved the way she looked in ecstasy with her eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Both her hands griped the bars of the bed, her chest heaving up and down. She was almost there till Sam stopped. "Why are you-" he cut off her sentence with a kiss rolling on top of her. He was about to slid her panties off when the doorbell ring.

"God damn it," he hissed, spoiling the moment. The doorbell rang a second time then a third. Sam growled in frustration, "Alright I'm coming…..fucking Christ!" He rolled out of bed not wanting to leave Carys. Before leaving downstairs he kissed Carys briefly, "I'll finish what I started later once I'm done with the jackass at the door," he said putting on a robe. As he went to the door it rang a fourth, fifth, sixth times. God what are they wanting at this hour he thought.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not-" he stopped once he saw who was at the door. It wasn't a salesperson or one of those missionaries (it was either a Mormon or a Jehovah's Witness) at his door. It was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes that went by the name of Ginger, his soon to be ex-wife. She smiled at him as if they were still happily married. Sam on the other hand wasn't so glad to see her.

"I hope you're here for the divorce papers because I'm just about ready to sign them," he said hoping that smile would wipe off her face. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Oh Sam, I know I was harsh to you before but I want to make things right." As she was speaking Sam felt his body being pulled to her as if she put strings on him. Sam backed away knowing something wasn't right, Ginger was never this loving towards him. "There's something wrong with you Ginger," he said backing away. Ginger kept on coming with that 'power' that was beckoning him to come closer.

"There's nothing wrong with me honey, I've never felt better in my life," she said stretching her hands out to him with his back against the wall. "Come on baby, let's make up," she said lustfully. It only took a touch of her hand against his face he felt a powerful urge to take her. He pulled Ginger to him planting a lustful his on her lips in hunger. He didn't want to do this but the lust was so overpowering he had no choice, he _needed _it fed. Half of Ginger's clothes where off when Sam's body was pulled away by Carys. The power of lust too much once he saw Carys's face.

Carys knew something was wrong once Sam opened the door. She saw the whole situation downstairs knowing Ginger 'She's certainly no ginger' she thought, was under a very powerful spell. Carys knew all too well what kind of spell that was, the Master always enchanted himself with it many times when they were alone. The Master called it Midsummer Love, Carys called it False Lust. It was a spell that forced you to have desires for the other which was happening right now. Carys ran downstairs once Sam was about to take Ginger.

"Sam," she shouted as she pulled him away from her. Immediately she felt the power drive from Ginger to her. She had felt the effects of False Lust before but this time things were a little different. Carys didn't love the Master but she certainly did love Sam and he loved her in return. For the first time the spell was Midsummer Love.

While Ginger was on the floor wondering where she was Sam had Carys against the wall. Her body and mind was in euphoria like she'd never been before. They weren't just sharing their bodies they were also sharing memories, feelings, thoughts, even dark secrets they never dare share to each other. When they had their orgasm their minds pictured them jumping off a waterfall into the ocean then emerged back into reality. They dropped to the floor extremely satisfied to the point where they didn't care that Ginger was cursing them out.

"Just bring the divorce papers by tomorrow, Ginger," said Sam with his eyes still on Carys giving her loving kisses. Ginger stood up feeling almost jealous of their love toward each other then left. After seeing this unexplainable situation she was indeed going to bring the divorce papers.


	14. Chapter 14

When there is good there is always bad, it's a very vicious cycle. While Sam was helping Carys move into his place the Master was watching in the very distance. The Master's real name went by Dwight Tyler though he never revealed his real name to his followers (most of them men). Dwight became the Master when he was in his thirties when he summoned what Michal calls the shadow. Back then it was just a harmless game of Ouija board along with a few of his buddies till things started turning violent. Dwight was the only one to unfortunately survive.

"Oh Lord," he prayed, it wasn't God he was praying to behind the bushes not too far from Sam's house. "Carys is mine, tell me how to bring her back to me." Dwight firmly believed Carys was the love of his life the first time he laid eyes on her at the tender age of 11. It took him a year to 'get rid of the parents' and come live at Marywood Foster care were hundreds (if not thousands) of young children were terrorized and violated under the Marywood Cult.

_Wait till Halloween, Dwight, _it said. Dwight looked over to the shady trees where he saw the shadow flickering under the glimpses of sunlight. It didn't like the sun very much, the light hurt it but it wouldn't kill it. Dwight came closer to it with impatience. "I can't wait that long, that thing would be born by then." That thing meaning the child. _I have a plan, Dwight. Just be patient. Now leave, they sense you're here._

While Sam was helping Carys unpack Sam heard voices close by. It sounded like secretive whispering behind the bushes. Sam put the box of her things on the ground briefly then walked over to were the voices where talking. As he was approaching Dwight's hiding place The Master quickly left the other way to his car and drove the opposite direction of Sam's house. Once Dwight was gone Sam looked behind the bushes finding nothing yet he felt uneasy. Someone was watching me he thought. Not wanting to stand out here any longer he quickly got the last of her things then went inside.

Besides the brief moment of uneasiness the rest of the day went beautifully. Once Carys settled in the couple went to the doctor to check if everything was going fine for their unborn child (everything was fine except when the doctor asked if he was excited to be a grandfather). After the doctor's visit they got something to eat and baby shopping. As they were looking through baby things Carys asked, "What do you want to name the baby?"

Sam had actually been thinking this over for sometime. Ever since he had that strange dream incident there had been two names that had been appearing in his head: Zoya and Demitri. For some reason he couldn't explain why they were important, he just knew they meant something to him especially the name Zoya. "Well….if it's a girl, we'll name her Zoya. If it's a boy we'll name him Demitri."

"Oh we're going Russian with these names, aren't we beautiful?" she asked smiling. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"I just thought they sounded pretty and unique but, those are my names for the baby. What about you, angel?"

"I actually like the names you just mentioned to me but those will be their first names. I got dips on the middle names. If it's a girl her middle name will be Natascha. If it's a boy his middle name will be Nicholas. Do you like them?" He said that he did then they bought their stuff and went home.

While Sam and Carys was on the couch watching a horror movie Michal Myers was on the other side of the room watching them. Usually he'd never spy on his shrink's personal life unless he had to but for tonight he felt he needed to guard them. The shadow had been keeping a less hold of him lately, sometimes for hours in the daytime which was unusual along with picking up it's thoughts. It had intentions of harming Sam and his girlfriend but it was weak so it depended on its followers to do the dirty work, the main one being 'The Master' who ever he may be.

He watched Sam kiss Carys tenderly on the lips. Michal had never had a girlfriend through his whole life, he personally hoped he could kiss a girl like that. Once things started to heat up between them Michal was wise enough to leave for the other room blushing at the thought of his shrink doing the 'hanky panky'. Once he was out of earshot in the kitchen Michal was eyeing those jar of cookies in the corner of the counter. It had been ages since Michal had a cookie, what he usually had at the hospital was very similar to food at the school cafeteria meaning disgusting.

With great effort Michal lifted the jar lid. Being in dream form he had to really concentrate on getting things. It literally took the wind out of him when he tried moving anything for the first time and it was with a pencil for an hour. As the old saying goes, practice makes perfect. In five minutes Michal was able to move the jar and another five to get the homemade baked chocolate chips cookies that were made yesterday. Michal was about to eat the cookie until he felt an evil presence in the room Sam and Carys were in.


	15. Chapter 15

While Michal was in the kitchen the couple on the couch where starting to get a little frisky. Carys was straddling Sam, she was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when Sam stopped her. "Something wrong?" she asked, thinking he wasn't in the mood for sex (which is rare). Sam held onto both her hands wondering how he should saw this to her. Since that incident with Ginger and the spell they were under they practically knew _everything _about each other. When it came to knowing everything…even their darkest secrets they discussed their feelings about it thoroughly.

"I was thinking about something we could try together but only if you feel it's all right." Carys looked down at him in serious thought. She knew what he was meaning. Both had secrets to keep but the one that bothered her the most was Sam's little bondage fantasy of her. Carys remembered him about that over dinner after the effects of the spell wore off. "I just want to let you know that you might like S&M but I don't. It reminds me too much of the time I was raped and re-virginized," she had stated firmly and that was the end of it until now.

"Since you brought that up," she said, thinking about her own little dark fantasy. Apparently she had a little S&M fantasy as well but it was in reverse but never bothered to act on it. "I have been wanting to try something different as well." Sam couldn't help but smile at what she was hinting. He also knew what her little dark secrets but only two that really got his attention. It was either have sex with a girl with him in the middle or the fantasy where Carys plays dominatrix. As exciting as the lesbian fantasy was Sam knew Carys was meaning the later.

"If you want Carys we can try being the dominate one. I think it's very exciting when a woman has power."

"Well, let's share that power by letting me act my fantasy then go to yours but, first," she said between kisses. "I want you to warm me up."

"Oh, how should I do that?" he asked mischievously. Carys whispered into his ear. "Why you dirty little girl," was all he said before taking her by surprise. He pushed her away on the other side of the couch on her back. In seconds her underwear was on the floor, her legs on his shoulders and his tongue stroking her red velvet. His free hand undid her blouse exposing most of her breasts.

"My God," she sighed holding unto the arm of the couch for dear life as the heat of passion mounted with each stroke till it was suddenly cut short. Being intoxicated with love and lust it took them several moments to process that something else was here and it was hostile but mostly to Sam. For Carys she was only thrown against the other side of the room while Sam was on the floor being choked by an invisible force. Carys could see the finger imprints forming around Sam's neck.

"Stop…please!" screamed Carys running over to help Sam only to be thrown to the other side of the room again. _"I'll deal with you later,"_ it said, the voice sounded frighteningly familiar to her yet she couldn't put a name.

"Leave….her…alone," gasped Sam, trying to fight off the invisible monster with no use, it was terribly strong. Sam was beginning to see spots of white dots in his field of vision slowly losing consciences. No, I can't die like this they need me, he thought desperately as his lungs began to fail slowly when suddenly the evil force let go of his windpipe.

While Sam was gasping for air Michal was fighting off the invisible force that he could see clear as day. It was the Master or better known as 'the creep his mother dated for one night'. "Get out of here!" commanded Michal, pushing Dwight out with hands of fire. The Master screamed in pain and fury finally leaving the Loomis residence. Once the creep was gone Michal went over to the couple holding each other.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Yes….I'm ok," breathed Sam, holding unto his neck where bruises began to form. "I think we should get out of this house and do our little fantasy another time."

"No, you guys can stay here. You're safe from the creep," said Michal touching both of their shoulders. He knew they wouldn't actually hear him but he had a sense they knew he was there. Michal had experience with this sort of thing with most people but mostly on Loomis when he was 'under the weather'.

"I think we're fine, Sam," said Carys, she was still scared but at the same time she felt safe. Someone else was here with them but it wasn't like the evil presence earlier. Carys might not know who this presence was but Sam had the feeling of who it might be.

"Yeah…give me a moment, dear. I have to check something," he said leaving the living room and into the kitchen. He saw that the cookie jar was open, he remembered leaving it closed.

"Michal….are you here?" he asked the empty kitchen. The sudden warmth of his right hand meant it was a yes but he could be wrong. Sam went behind the cookie jar where a notepad and pens where. "Write yes is you are Michal Myers," he said to the room. It took two minutes for the pen to move, writing a single word: _Yes_. Sam was a little shaken by what he saw, he was a very big skeptic when it comes to supernatural but ever since he met Carys he had seen stranger things. Trying very hard not to deny what was happening he asked.

"What did you see?" The pen lifted up again writing the words: _The Creep, he dated mom for 1 night. Mom said he was too weird._

"I bet he is. Do you know his name?"

_No. _Sam was silent for a moment thinking about what was happening before they were attacked by the Creep. The good doctor was beginning to blush at the thought.

"Michal, did you see us doing...a very…um…." _I left once I saw you two getting touchy-feely. _Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to traumatize the boy anymore then he had thinking dirty thoughts about his mother. He saw Michal was still writing to him. _Are you both still touchy-feely?_

"Well….is the Creep going to come back?"

_No, he knows I'm guarding the place until morning. He can't attack during the day and the shadow thing doesn't hold me when I'm asleep._

"Ok, then if we do get 'touchy-feely' again just go into another room where you can't hear us. We're planning on doing our little fantasy downstairs so you are welcome anywhere in the house just so long as you don't break anything."

_I won't Dr. Loomis._ Sam nodded his head then went back into the living room hoping Carys still felt 'touchy-feely' tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

When Sam brought the house with Judy they discovered there was a table with restraints planted in the middle of the ground. While Judy wanted to get rid of it Sam was curious about it and went searching. Apparently there us to be an asylum built in the same spot as his house in the early 1800's, when it closed down in the 1940's the owner decided to tear it down leaving only this restraining table behind. According to his research mainly the unstable where put on restraints but it was also used for _other _purposes, purposes Sam wanted to fulfill.

After reassuring Carys that nothing was going to bother them the rest of the night Sam couldn't help but ask, "So…do you still feel in the mood or has that past?" Carys looked at him with a small sly smile meaning anything was possible.

"Well I don't know. Shall we go down stairs and see if you can still cure my 'hysteria'?" Sam chuckled at the comment. Back in the old days of psychology the cure for depression in woman was to use a vibrator or the old fashion use of a hand by the good doctor himself. He had this image of a Victorian wife saying to her husband 'I'm sad dear,' then the husband saying 'Go to the doctor, he'll put the smile back on your face' then the wife gleefully did as her husband wished. Sam pulls Carys close to him kissing her tenderly, "I certainly hope it cures tonights heebie-jeebies," he whispers to her then carries her downstairs to play their little game.

The fun started off with Sam strapped naked to the table with Carys towering over him naked as well. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her rubbing his cock up and down while her tongue played with his nipple. That tongue licked him all the way down to his ever throbbing member making circular motions around the tip holding his breath for a few seconds till her mouth finally engulfed him. "Oh God," he sighed feeling the thrilling sensation of her mouth, tongue and teeth (barely grazing him). Enjoying the moment Sam felt his passion deepening almost coming close to that blissful moment when Carys stopped. Lifting his head he wanted to say keep going but he saw Carys had something else in mind.

Carys looked up from him groin (which shimmered in saliva) with the look of hungry lust in her eyes. The way Carys crawled up on the table was both terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Slowly she crawled on top of her with her skin pressed against his, her hungry eyes never leaving him. For the first time since Sam first met her in his office he felt uneasy, he felt like he was in the presence of a tiger ready to pounce on her prey. As scary as it was he felt even more excited by it.

Once her full body was on top of him she sat on his lap with a straight towering posture. Carys turned from a tiger to a beautiful Goddess. If only I wasn't strapped down he thought, hungrily wanting to feel that soft flawless skin under his hands. Even though he was bound he was still able to enjoy what was happening. Carys began to ride Sam like a horse watching her body quiver in fascination. Seeing this breathtaking angel enjoying his body sometimes made Sam question if this was real or not. There were times when he thought an alarm would go off waking him up to a loneliness that felt all too familiar, leaving him feeling old, ugly, and unloved but that wasn't happening.

Carys knew Sam wanted to touch her very badly, the reason being he wanted to know she was real under those fingertips. Almost near but not quite Carys leaned her body against his what Carys liked to call reverse missionary. She held onto him kissing him lovingly till the moment was very, very near for both of them. Pushing her upper body she bucked her hips a little harder with Sam meeting her movements till Carys's body straightened up head flying back in ecstasy as the bliss moment was upon her, "OH SAM!" she screamed as two unbelievable orgasms where upon her then it was over.

Once the moment was over Carys unstrapped Sam then was held in his arms for about a good thirty minutes till the process started all over again, only it was Sam's turn to play the dominate one. In Sam's little game he had Carys wrists strapped to the table then proceeded to 'cure her hysteria' with a vibrator gun almost causing her to climax until Sam stopped. He unstrapped her legs crawling unto the table with her. Once Sam was fully on top of her she couldn't help but noticed how young he looked. His hair might have been white but he could have easily passed for forty something instead of sixty something. Carys wanted to comment on his coming youth when she felt Sam go inside her. The feel of him always made her gasp but he fit oh so perfectly.

Sam began to feel her skin with her legs immediately wrapped around his waist begging him to fuck her harder. As Sam pounded her harder Carys couldn't help but wonder why she was so afraid of being bound. In her years as a virgin sex slave she was always bound and taken by force. It never felt good till now, in fact it felt so good that her body began to shake in pleasure. If it wasn't for the restraints they would have fallen unto the floor. "Oh Sammie….Oh Sammie….oh….SAMMIE!" They both gasped as they reached their climax at the same time. Once the moment was gone Sam and Carys kissed lovingly. Both said at once.

"I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

As the months came closer for the birth of Carys and Sam's first child things had slowly begun to change. Carys wasn't the only one to notice Sam was getting younger by the day. Co-workers and friends of his would make comments (most of them polite but underneath it was judgmental). "Did you get work done? What are you using that's making you look so young?" and so forth. At first he thought they were just being nice because they knew he was with a young woman half his age till he actually looked himself in the mirror.

Indeed the age lines and wrinkles on his face and neck were disappearing every time he had a chance to look at himself. He didn't believe what he was seeing at first thinking he was just convincing himself he was getting younger by mere false politeness (one co-worker actually had the nerve to call him a cradle robber and Carys a gold-digging slut) till he found a single strand of copper hair. "I don't believe this," he said in awe once he plucked the hair from his head.

As the months went by that single strand of copper hair began to multiply rapidly as well as thicken. His magically changing hair had such an effect on his face that while he was heading for his office the receptionist, "Do you have an appointment young man?" It took him a moment to notice she was meaning him.

"I think you're making me younger, darling," stated Sam after he got off work which he had to prove most of the day he was Dr. Loomis to his patients and his staff. Carys was eight months pregnant at this time and very moody. "Oh and that's bad for you isn't huh? While you're getting younger I'm the one that's getting FATTER! I'm starting to lose my figure because you did this to ME!" she shouted, almost loud enough to shake the house. Sam stood still looking at Carys with calm. He had experience with patients like Carys was experiencing now, the only good thing about this was Carys's condition was temporary.

"I'm sorry honey," he said walking up to a distressed Carys holding her close to his chest. "It's annoying to prove myself to my patients and staff that I'm Dr. Loomis and not a young miscreant with a stolen identity. Either way it's something to get use to, I guess."

"Well look on the bright side, Sam. At least when our little one grows up he or she won't mistaken you as grandpa."

"You calling me old now?" he asked mischievously, Carys looked up at his face with a smile.

"You were never old, Sam. I knew the minute I saw those crystal blues on your face there was a beautiful young gent somewhere. The wrinkles and white hair were only natures make-up."

"Make-up that you wiped off in time," he said kissing her sweetly, his hand on her swollen stomach. The child was an active kicker, most active when Sam was close by. Sam went on his knees both hands on her womb, "Hello there, sweetheart. You excited to meet us?" Sam asked, giving it a kiss (they wanted to keep it a surprise on the child's sex) the little one answered back with an active kick. Carys sat down on the couch wincing at the little one's activity inside her.

"I think we might be having a boy. Boys are always so hyper."

"Maybe….for all we know it could be a g-" Sam stopped when he felt a sudden warm pull on his hand. He knew immediately this was Michal. Sam told Carys he needed to go for a moment then he went to the kitchen. Michal pulled the pad and pencil from behind the cookie jar. He wrote: _Something bad is about to happen._ Seeing those words Sam began to feel fear from his family.

"Why do you think something bad is about to happen?"

_I saw what it plans to do on Halloween. It wants to kill my little sister. _Sam could tell by the writing Michal was upset. During the nighttime when Michal was guarding them he would often talk in the kitchen (quite the chatter box). Since Laurie (her real name was Angel) was the only living family member left Michal cared deeply about her well being and safety.

_ She's all I've got, Sam._ _I don't want that thing to come near her! _Sam outstretched his hand trying to feel for the boy. Once he felt that warm air he pulled that invisible being into a hug. "We won't let anything happen, I promise you that. Besides they're going to transfer you into another institution. I tried to stop it from happening but they said it was out of my hands."

_ It's because it's becoming more violent._ _It actually wounded several nurses and doctors as they to put my body under. _Sam understood what he meant. Along with his growing youth the body of Michal became increasingly hostile. Once the body tried to attack him during therapy session a few months ago, since then Sam hadn't been going to Smith's Grove and was scheduled to have their last meeting ironically on Halloween which was tomorrow.

_ I won't be able to see you anymore…..I'll be alone with it. _ Sam got on eye level with Michal. If he looked close enough he could see the faint outline of a young boy standing before him. He couldn't see the face but knew by the warmth that this was Michal who was a child forever trapped in a monster's body. "It's going to be ok, I promise it'll not hurt your sister."

Tomorrow came when Sam made his last visit with Michal. Today Michal was heavily chained up then usual. As always Michal didn't speak but Sam talked to the boy living inside.

"Michal, this will be my last visit with you. For many years I've been talking to you knowing very there was still something human inside and I was very right. If only I could take that little boy out of that shell I'll welcome you to my family. In a way it makes me sad because I consider you my son," he said trying not to cry in front of Michal, the human part of Michal. After Sam said his goodbyes he went back to his car and cried. Michal was trapped in that monster forever and there was nothing he could do to get him out which was so unfair since Michal had been protecting them for awhile.

"It'll be ok," he said wiping his eyes. "At least he's there in spirit." Once Sam left to be with his family the hospital was making plans to move Michal Myers at 6 that night, the same time he'll be escaping.


	18. Chapter 18

An hour later when Michal escaped already killed three officers, a nurse, a janitor and a semi truck driver along the way Sam and Carys were in bed for the night. Carys was lying on her side with Sam spooning behind her. They were both having the same terrible dream about a dark shadow looming over their baby when the phone rang rather loudly. Sam picked the phone in cold sweat, "What is it?" he asked almost out of breath.

The person on the phone was an officer informing Sam of Michal's escape and the deaths that followed. Once Sam thanked the officer for the new information he cursed under his breath and turned to Carys. "Darling, I need to go, Myers escaped and I know where he's going." Carys stood up on the bed feeling very afraid for Sam and the baby. She grabbed his arm not wanting him to leave. "No Sam, don't leave me alone. Let the police take care of this," said Carys frantically. Sam gave her a kiss and reassured her everything was alright then quickly got dressed. Before he left out the door Carys stopped him.

"Michal might still be in there but if he tries to kill you use this," she said holding out a pistol. Carys had bought it long ago after she was released from foster care, surprisingly she never used it on anyone so might as well give it to someone else. Sam looked at the gun, he didn't want to kill Michal but if it ever come down to it he might have to use it. Sam took the gun giving a quick kiss on the cheek, "Keep the doors locked and stay safe," he informed then left for Haddonfield.

In those two hours while Sam was gone someone rang the doorbell several times. After the forth or fifth ring Carys decided to answer the door. "We don't have any candy," she shouted her hand on her swollen stomach. The doorbell kept on ringing making Carys panic a little inside. What if this was the police informing her that Sam was found murdered? The thought made her rush down the stairs a little faster to the door. When she opened the door she found out it wasn't police but a man in a goat mask and he brought company. They muffled her screams with a bag over her head.

Back over at Haddonfield Michal had murdered three people and was about to kill his sister before Sam pulled the trigger. When Michal went down Sam could have sworn something dark moved out of the body but he couldn't tell nor did it matter for the moment. What mattered right now was to comfort would be victim Laurie Strode. She was in shock but she was going to be alright. While Sam was telling her everything was going to be fine Laurie couldn't help but blush a little every time she looked at his face. I wonder if he's single, she thought but instead she asked, "So is it over?"

"Yes, Laurie…it's over," he said thoughtfully wishing Michal was spared. Once he turned the engine on a boy covered in blood came banging on his window, nearly scaring both of them out of their skins. "It was a distraction!" shouted the blood covered boy. Sam rolled down the window looking at the boy closely, he looked strangely familiar. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michal, Sam now you need to go back home now!"

"Wait a minute, how did you-"

"Don't ask just go home now before they get Carys!" Sam had many questions but hearing Carys was in danger he ordered Michal inside and drove like a manic back home. Laurie Strode kept asking in panic what was happening on the way thinking in her mind she was being kidnapped. Fear rose within Sam once saw the masked ones drag Carys into their car.

"Hey!" he shouted putting the car on park and running over to the kidnappers car. The goat mask was about to put Carys into the back seat when Sam pulled him off, throwing him to the ground. He was about to pull Carys out of the car when something hard hit him on top of the head knocking him out cold. After a moment of darkness Sam woke up groggily lying in dirt. His hands and legs were tied behind his back. He looked up to see Laurie and Michal tied under a sacrificial table. The one being sacrificed was Carys and she was in labor.


	19. Chapter 19

Carys was screaming in agonizing pain. "Carys," he calls her name half awake. He hoped this was just another nightmare then he could wake up to Carys safe and sound but that was wishful thinking. The reality was Carys was tied to a sacrificial alter and she was ready to give birth. Carys was pleading, "Sam! Please make it stop! Please!"

"Carys!" he called her name again, nearly shouting it. Sam turns his attention when a door opens to five people wearing mask except for one in the middle. By seeing the middle-aged man Sam sneered knowing who that person was. "You're the Master." Dwight aka the Master looked at Sam's angry face with a smile.

"Yes, I'm the Master and you are about to witness a new beginning," he said walking over to Sam. When the Master took hold of his hair pictures suddenly fled his vision. There was a boy thrown in a closet with a bible, a young teenager brutally raping a scared 12 year old girl, an Ouija board that went terribly wrong, A single mother by the last name of Myers saying no to a second date then cursing her son, then lastly the sight of Carys being raped multiple times made him wish he wasn't tied down. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" he screamed angrily hoping to god the ties on him would break. The Master laughed at him.

"Yes, I proudly did those things to her and her body always made itself pure….till you came along," said the Master scornfully throwing Sam against the wall holding him by the neck.

"Because of you made her unclean. You got her pregnant."

"Well good for me then," he sneered, "Cause Carys told me I'm a way better lover then you and your fucked up cult combined!" Sam took another hit against the head almost losing consciences. The Master's face moved closer to Sam's.

"Well Sam, you are going watch your own undoing once the child is out and I make her pure again." Once the Master let him fall back unto the floor Sam watched in pure horror as the Master was about to cut open the womb with a scalpel. Carys wasn't under epidural when the Master opened her up. "NO," she screamed both for the pain to stop and to not hurt the baby. In two agonizing minutes Carys was cut open then a minute later Demitri was born. Carys was in pain but she still wanted to hold her child.

"Please…..give him to me," she pleaded as the Master cut the umbilical cord. Instead of giving her son to hold he went into the direction where a fire was blazing. Carys and Sam stared with wide eyes in horror at what he was about to do. Both pleading to spare their son on deaf ears Dwight lowered the crying child into the fire for only a second when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He would have dropped the baby into the fire if somebody didn't catch it first.

Dwight's shaky hand went to the knife in his back barely touching it. Wondering why his humble followers didn't come to his aide he turned around to see they were all gone except for their robes and masks. The only people here where the captives, only they were no longer prisoners. Carys was no longer bound along with the rest of them but the Master could only look at Carys in amazement.

Carys was standing on the alter in perfect health, her body glowing a hot red like the fire. Dwight was suddenly shaking in terror trying to escape yet the door was locked. "You're not going anywhere," said Carys, her voice full of malevolence that it was almost as if Dwight was standing at the face of God. Being afraid Dwight went on his knees praying for forgiveness when several cold hands touched his face. It was the shadow claiming it's final prize, muffling his screams in the dark.

Once the Master was dragged to his eternity Carys's body became that of a normal woman that was still cut open and bleeding. From the loss of so much blood Carys fell into Sam's arms. She heard him screaming her name before she blacked out.

What was only a moment of darkness for her was 24 long hours of a worried Sam by her bedside. Afraid she might die if he left he waited anxiously for her to wake up. He never left once, not even when the nurse asked him to see his own son. "I want to be by her side weather or not she lives or dies." Just when sleep was about to catch unto him he heard a groggy voice speak.

"What time is it, beautiful."


	20. Chapter 20

It took two months for Carys and Sam were able to leave the hospital with their son Demitri. The baby suffered no injuries from the fire and Carys had to get stitches for her cut open wound. The doctors say she was lucky to be alive. As for Laurie Strode she was able to leave the hospital with her parents along with adopting the mysterious boy named 'Michal'. Nobody knows what happened to Michal Myers, the only thing that remains of him is torn shirt with pieces of flesh.

As the press covered the story of Marywood, the forensics team were able to find horrific evidence of murder and rape. There were only a few live victims in the basement but countless corpses buried underneath the basement itself. Police are still looking for the suspects for the hideous crimes. After reading the story of the paper Sam couldn't help but wonder how she could survive a hell a place as Marywood.

Four months later Sam made a brief encounter with the shadow. It was after he published his first book 'Eyes of the Devil' during his book signing. By the time Sam was done talking with an over excited fan it was Marty who came up next. Sam sat there frozen staring up at him only there was something different about him, something evil. Marty leaned over to Sam whispering in his ear. "Your lover might have one this time but there's always a next year," it said then left without another word. After that brief meeting Sam cut the autographing short and went home.

By the time he came home he explained everything to Carys. Carys was listening to Sam while nursing the baby. "What do you think we should do, Carys?" he asked feeling scared. He didn't want to go through that horrifying ordeal again. Once the baby was done being fed Sam got a brief look at her erect nipple. It had been a while since the two of them had sex, with the healing and the baby there was no time for it.

Carys put the baby back into the crib, "Well dear, all I can say is let's be prepared for when it attacks again." Sam wrapped his arms around Carys kissing her tenderly, his caresses becoming intimate.

"You know it's been a while," he said between kisses which were becoming more eager by the second. Carys dragged him out of the baby's room.

"I know," she said huskily leading him into there bedroom. As Carys was undressing him and dragging him at the same time to the bed Sam told her to stop for a few seconds. "You see that red umbrella on the bed?" asked Sam pointing at it. Carys stared at the umbrella remembering how they first had their dream together.

Carys held the umbrella in her hands with Sam right next to her. The smile on Sam's face told Carys he knew something she didn't. "Go ahead…open it." Puzzled by what the importance of this umbrella Carys undid the sash, pointed the umbrella upward and opened. Once the umbrella was open she saw something golden fall out and drop on her lap. Carys looked down to see a diamond ring with a note wrapped around the golden loop. Butterflies began to fly around her stomach, could it be what she thinks this ring might be? In a few seconds she got her answer, "My god," she gasped when she saw the written words: _Marry Me?_

"You really want to marry me?" she asked feeling the emotions for happiness and fear at the same time. Sam put the ring on her finger, kissing her lips.

"Yes, I do," he said kissing her more passionately. With the feeling too unbearable not to hold in Carys let the open umbrella drop to the floor were they proceeded to make love without a care in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note-** I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. I plan on writing another DF on Valentine's Day for _Tank Girl_ called Beatrice. Since I'm going to start my spring semester updating my stories are going to be slowed down a little (I get the feeling American Government is going to be a pain).


End file.
